


The Perfect Day

by CecilWolford



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also Connor is a little shit too so..., Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Evan is the purest character I've ever written about oh my god, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jared is a little shit, Long One Shot, M/M, No Smut, There isn't any smut but it gets steamy, Zoe helps with being a little shit, Zoe is little shit 2.0, he only shows up for a little bit but he's still a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilWolford/pseuds/CecilWolford
Summary: They went for a walk in the park, got ice cream, and went saw an amazing movie; there was nothing else that could make the day any better...or so Evan thought. Unknowingly to him, Connor had a couple other ideas.





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I own Dear Evan Hansen or any of its characters, even though I badly wish I did. Ben Platt and Mike Faist would probably despise me, though.

Evan nervously glanced around the multitude of students that were piling out of the front doors of the school; he was the only one walking away from them and heading back towards the classrooms. After not seeing Connor in the sea of students, which should of been easy to do because of the other boy's height, Evan quickly became worried and with Connor's past filled with fighting and long arguments that usually carried out for a few hours, he certainly had every damn reason to worry at the moment.

He headed towards the back hall, adjusting the straps of his book bag on his shoulders. He knew just where he would find Connor if he was this late coming out of class: Language Arts. The teacher there was a total dick (Evan would never say that to his face, however) and Connor was constantly getting into arguments with him over the smallest things. Evan sighed when he heard the shouting. Just as he expected, Connor had yet again gotten himself into another argument with the teacher and was now in one of his worst moods.

Again.

Slowly walking down the hall, he came to a stop in front of the classroom where he could now clearly hear the shouts coming from inside. He gently knocked on the door and heard a short shout of "Come in!" before the arguing inside began again. Evan turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, walking in and shutting it behind him. In front of him, Connor was standing in front of the teachers desk, Mr. Jacobs, his hands gripping the strap his his satchel so tight that his knuckles had turned white; his hair was a mess and his eyes were wide and full of anger. Every word he spit out held enough venom to poison and kill elephant, which, by the way, Connor had just called Mr. Jacobs who had blown up and began screaming and cursing. Evan quietly cleared his throat and suddenly two pairs of eyes were on him and they seemed to stare him down, well, until Connor realized who he was trying to scare back out of the room.

"What is it, Mr. Hansen? Can't you see I'm doing something?" Mr. Jacobs irritably asked and Evan's anxiety suddenly bloomed in the pit of his stomach.

"O-Oh, u-um, I'm actually- I'm here for Connor," he quickly stuttered out.

Connor, sensing the other's anxiety, straightened back up and completely turned to face Evan, who's cheeks were flushed a light pink. He quickly made his way over to the other and nearly forced a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey there, Hansen, didn't mean to keep you waiting," he apologized and Evan felt a bit of relief wash over him.

Before they left the room, Connor turned back to face Mr. Jacobs. "This isn't over yet, old man."

The door slammed shut before Mr. Jacobs could get out one more curse.

* * *

 As soon as they were out of the building, Connor pulled Evan to the side of the school, away from the main security cameras, and pulled him close, ignoring his protests.

"Connor! We're still-"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Evan felt like laughing but he felt like it would ruin whatever moment Connor was trying to create, so he kept quiet.

"You little shit. If you wanna laugh, go ahead."

Now that right there made Evan let out a tiny snort before he burst out laughing. Connor softly smiled and looked down at the smaller boy who was currently laughing his ass off right in his arms. It took a while, but Connor was finally able to calm Evan down enough to talk to him.

"So, you came to get me today; you have something planned for us," Connor stated and Evan grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah! H-How'd you know?"

Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You only ever come to get me when you have something planned or we're gonna be late for something. My schedule is clear this week, so I know that you've got somethin' planned."

"Am I really all that obvious?"

"If you weren't, I'd be worried."

Evan nearly started laughing again, but someone else beat him to it. Jared Kleinman. He quickly let go of Connor and turned around, his anxiety now working double time as his hands became clammy and he suddenly became light-headed. If Jared wanted to, he could easily put this out and there was no telling what else he could possibly do.

"J-Jared!" Evan squeaked out, his voice cracking. "W-W-What are you- What are you d-doing here?"

"Well, Hansen, I was just minding my own business when I came across a very peculiar scene. So, Connor Murphy, eh?" Jared held his usual teasing tone, but Evan could see something else in his eyes. Something that told him that Jared wasn't really trying to be a huge dick about this.

"Well, I-I-"

"You got a problem with me, Kleinman?" Connor growled, stepping in front of Evan and glaring down at Jared.

"It's not that  _I_ have a problem, but your sister might. And a few other people..." Jared glanced to the side, his smirk coming back and pissing off Connor.

"Jared, please don't tell anybody!" Evan shouted, running over and roughly grabbing Jared by his shoulders. "Dude, I'm begging you! We don't want this to get out yet..."

Jared snickered and shook his head. "Calm down, Evan. Do you really think I'd use this against you?"

Evan quickly nodded his head and Jared burst out laughing.

"R-Really? I could get better dirt on you without trying. I'm not gonna tell anybody, alright? Just promise me something."

"A-Anything!"

"Use protection." With that, Jared stalked off from the couple, his shoulders shaking as he quietly snickered.

Evan stood there in shock, his face flushed and his mouth hanging open. Connor sighed and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around.

"So," he began, "are we good now?"

Evan nodded his head and Connor smirked, wrapping his arms around Evan's waist and pulling the other boy close.

"C'mon, let's go do whatever the fuck you had planned."

* * *

Evan giggled as he watched Connor glare at the adults who gave them strange looks as they walked by, hand in hand.

"Calm down, i-it's not like they're gonna do a-anything," he quietly said, lightly squeezing Connor's hand.

The taller of the two simply grunted and continued glaring at whoever they passed by. But he was quickly snapped out of that as soon as Evan let out a sharp gasp.

"What? What is it?" he quickly asked and Evan excitedly pointed to an ice cream truck that was parked a few feet away.

Connor sighed and allowed himself to be pulled towards the truck by a very excited Evan who was beaming with joy by the time they reached his desired destination. They waited in line behind a few people before finally getting their own ice cream and continuing their walk. Evan had ended up deciding on a chocolate cone with sprinkles while Connor got a vanilla cone dipped in chocolate.

As their walk continued, Connor's usually pale cheeks took on a dark pink as he watched Evan out of the corner of his eye lick the dripping ice cream off of the cone then go back up and lick the rest of the ice cream. He was so busy watching the boy, he didn't even notice his own ice cream was dripping onto his hand until Evan pointed it out.

"Connor! Y-You're ice cream is melting!" he shouted and Connor hissed out a few curses before quickly letting go of Evan's hand to reach into his pocket to pull out the napkins he had been smart to ask for before they walked away from the truck.

"M-Maybe next time, you should p-pay attention to your ice cream instead o-of watching me," Evan snickered, licking his ice cream once more before practically skipping away from Connor, who quickly ran after him with a dark blush still present on his cheeks.

* * *

"Why do we have to watch this?" Connor groaned as he threw his head back.

"Because it's supposed to be a really good movie!" Evan replied. "Plus, I think that you might like it."

Connor groaned again but Evan chose to ignore him and instead, pulled him along up to the stand where they got their tickets then made their way up to the stand where they would get popcorn.  
As they were waiting in line, a small group of teens walked in; they weren't from around there and most likely went to the high school in the next town over. Evan began to get fidgety and Connor felt his boyfriend's hand become clammy. Now it was his turn to calm the other down.

"Calm down," he leaned down and whispered into Evan's ear, "it's not like they're going to do anything."

Evan giggled as his words from earlier were repeated back to him and he felt some of his anxiety disappear. They got their drinks and popcorn, which Evan paid for with Connor whining in the background the whole time he paid, something about it not being fair.

"I don't care," Evan stated and Connor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking as he followed Evan into the dark room where the movie was being played.

The entire time, Evan giggled at all of the puns and jokes that were made, and Connor sat still with his usual poker face- until the end. At the end, a particular joke poked at Connor's funny bone and he sat in his seat chuckling until the lights came back on and Evan poked his side, making him squeak in surprise and jump. Evan had laughed for a couple minutes while Connor sulked and repeatedly told him to shut up before he shot forward and quickly kissed Evan full on the lips. But as soon as he had done it, he had backed away and got out of his seat.

"Well? You comin'?" he asked as he looked down at a very flushed Evan who could nothing but slowly nod his head.

Connor snickered and helped him out of his seat, since he seemed to be in a daze, and then walked out of the movie theater hand in hand with him once more.

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk together holding hands, not saying a word. The only sounds that could be heard around them were ones of cars passing by every once in a while and birds squawking high above in the sky. Evan slightly swung his and Connor's hands as they walked and he giggled when he saw how flushed Connor's face was.

"So, Hansen," Connor said after clearing his throat, "are you planning on going home now?"

Evan shrugged his shoulders. "Mom won't be home for a while and to be honest, it's really boring when the house is  _that_ quiet. I mean, it's always quiet, but when it's just me..." He trailed off and looked down at the sidewalk.

Connor squeezed his hand and softly smiled down at him.

"That's fine. If you don't wanna go home, you can just come over. My parents are out and they sure as hell won't be back by the time you feel like going home."

"W-What about Zoe?"

Connor 'pshhed' and rolled his eyes. "She's at a friend's house for the night; we won't be bothered by her."

Evan eventually agreed to come over and he was pretty sure that he saw Connor's eyes literally light up with excitement once he said yes. But he pushed the thought aside and followed the taller boy to his house, where he was quickly pulled over to the couch and pulled down on top of a clearly excited Connor. The the redness in his cheeks that had only lightly been there was now a dark red that Connor would've been able to see even in the dark.

"D-Did you have fun today?" Evan asked, glancing up at Connor from where he was lying between the other boy's legs with his head on Connor's chest.

"You sound like my mom...but...yeah. I had fun," Connor sighed as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down on Evan's back.

Evan hummed and closed his eyes, listening to Connor's heartbeat while the silence stretched on, until Evan felt the other boy grab his wrist.

"How's your arm?" he asked, inspecting the lightly bruised area.

"I-It's fine," Evan quickly replied, "I mean, it hurt more when I slipped."

"Hmm...did you really slip?" Connor quietly questioned.

"W-Wha-"

"Or did you let go?"

Evan quickly sat up and looked over at Connor who was sitting up, as well. They were now on complete opposite sides of the couch and just staring at each other. Evan's eyes were wide and wet and Connor's eyes were narrowed as he halfheartedly glared at the other boy.

"I'll ask again: Did. You. Let. Go?" he quietly asked and Evan slowly began to curl into a ball in the corner of the couch.

"Can-Can we just-"

"We're talking about this, Evan," Connor growled, "We're talking about this and getting over with it."

"I-I-It's getting late. I'm gonna g-go home now," Evan muttered and moved to get off of the couch, but was quickly stopped by Connor grabbing his wrist again.

He let out a sharp yelp of pain and tried to pull his arm back, but Connor's grip was unrelenting.

"Evan, I don't give a fuck what I have to do to make you open up to me," Connor pulled Evan closer so that they were nose to nose. "But you  _will_ open up. Now. Did you really slip, or did you let go?"

"I-I-I uh- Mm.. I let g-go," Evan whispered as he stared down at the couch, his brow furrowed as he struggled to hold back tears that threatened to spill over. "I-I let go because nobody would've even noticed. Zoe barely even knew I existed then, so she wouldn't have even noticed. Jared would-"

"DO YOU REALLY CARE WHAT EITHER OF THEM THINK?" Connor shouted, roughly shaking Evan.

"K-Kinda!"

"'Kinda'? Evan, you don't need to give a shit what my sister or that nerd think about you! All that fucking matters is what you think about yourself, okay!? Now stop crying and hug me, you little shit!"

Evan didn't even realized that he had, in fact, started crying. He reached up and quickly wiped as many tears away as he could before he was pulled into Connor's loving embrace. If you think that sounds cheesy, that is perfectly fine, because they both thought that it was, too.

"Now, was that any better than those stupid therapy sessions that your mom has you going to?" Connor asked and Evan nodded his head. "Good. Now  _I_ have something planned to make everything better."

Evan looked up, confused, until Connor leaned down and smashed their lips together. As soon as it happened, the smaller boy let out a small gasp of surprise and Connor took his chance to shove his tongue into Evan's mouth, which successfully pulled another sound out of him. Suddenly, what just happened was completely forgotten by the two boys now lying down on their sides on the couch, sucking face with each other.

Evan let out a quiet moan that turned into a loud squeak of surprise when Connor smacked his ass.

" _C-Connor Murphy!_ " he breathed out and Connor snickered.

"Wow babe, I knew you'd be shoutin' my name pretty soon, but I didn't think you'd go with my first  _and_ my last."

Evan opened his mouth to say something else, but he was silenced by Connor pressing their lips together once more. This time, however, Connor switched their position so that he had Evan completely pinned under him and he was had 100% of the control with their actions. Of course, if Evan wanted to, he could just knee Connor right in the crotch and then take the chance to suffocate him with a couch pillow.

With a smirk and a low chuckle, Connor made his way towards Evan's collar bone, pressing light kisses to the slightly tan skin of Evan's jaw and neck as he went, before finally stopping to suck at one place he just knew made Evan weak; he was right. As soon as he started sucking on that one spot, Evan let out one of the loudest, most high-pitched moans he'd ever let out in his entire goddamn life. It echoed through the house and came right back to his and Connor's ears.  
Connor snickered and bit down on the stop before beginning to suck again, pulling even more lewd moans from Evan, who was clearly all  _hot and bothered_ by now. The taller of the two experimentally began to grind their hips together, and mischievously grinned when the smaller boy whimpered. He would've gone further, but a voice interrupted their moment.

"So, you gonna tell mom and dad or am I going to?"

Evan and Connor looked over to the front door to see Zoe standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and an amused look on her face.

"I actually wasn't planning on telling them," Connor smoothly said, trying to keep his cool.

"Okay, well, neither am I...for twenty bucks."

Connor groaned and got off of Evan, allowing the boy to calm down and at least try to cover himself with a pillow while he waited for the two siblings to work out their deal.

"How about ten?"

"Eighteen."

" _Fifteen._ No more, no less; take it or leave it."

Zoe groaned and agreed to the fifteen bucks. Connor pulled out his wallet and slapped the money onto her open palm.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he finally asked as Zoe turned to leave.

"Oh, that Jared kid told me that I might want to check up on you, and boy, was he right." She made her move to walk out, but looked back over her shoulder. "Hey Evan, remember this: you have my permission to kick him in the crotch if you need to. Or, you know, use my guitar to beat him."

"ZOE!" Connor shouted and his younger sibling quickly flew out of the house and down the street, back to her friend's car.

After locking the front door, Connor turned back to face Evan, who was still very flustered.

"Now," he said, "where were we?"

* * *

 

The rest of the night was uninterrupted, thanks to Zoe, who had recommended a hotel for her parents to stay at for the night since Connor had a  _friend_ over and they were going to get  _pretty loud._

But after everything had passed, Connor and Evan laid down next to each other on Connor's bed, cuddling. They were tired and sweaty, but they were happy. No more words were said, because there wasn't a need for any. For that moment in time, everything was okay. They could only hope that the next day would be just as good as that one had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing something for Dear Evan Hansen! I hope this turned out okay and remember guys, I love feedback!  
> If this turned out to have a few grammar mistakes, I am terribly sorry. It's almost one in the morning right now and I just finished it...


End file.
